The invention relates to a system for remote controlling and telemonitoring unmanned radio transmitters.
It is known to operate radio-transmitting stations unmanned, i.e. without operating staff at the site of the transmitter, and to provide a remote control device in the transmitter that continuously monitors the operation of the transmitter and, if necessary, can be remote-controlled from the centre. A large number of radio transmitters can be operated centrally, remote-controlled and maintained with such a known system (according to DIN IEC 864, February 1989: “Standardization of interconnections between transmitters or transmitting systems and supervisory equipment”, page 4). In that case, the individual radio transmitters are generally connected via dedicated lines to the centre. Said known systems are relatively complicated and expensive.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide such a system for operating unmanned radio transmitters that is substantially simpler and makes complicated special connections between the transmitters and the centre superfluous.